Natalie Davison
Natalie Davison is the former school counsellor of Summer Bay High and the ex-girlfriend of Darryl Braxton and Zac MacGuire. Storylines Natalie moves into her new office at Summer Bay High and meets her first patient, Sasha Bezmel. Natalie also starts counselling sessions with Casey Braxton. Natalie encourages Casey to talk to her and he opens up about his father. She tells him to meet his father if he wants to, but his brother, Darryl, asks Natalie not to interfere in their lives. Natalie grows concerned for Casey when his father, Danny, is released from prison. Natalie grows closer to Brax, prompting him to tell her about Danny's violent past. Natalie and Brax have a one-night stand. Jett Palmer's foster mother, Gina Austin, asks Natalie to counsel him after his biological father rejects him. However, Natalie realises that she cannot counsel Jett without his full co-operation and consent. Brax becomes worried when Casey spends more time Danny and they disappear from the Bay. He and Natalie learn that Danny is planning to rob a local bar and they go to find Casey. Shortly after getting to the bar, they hear a shot and find Casey has shot Danny. Natalie tries to help Danny, but he later dies. Natalie becomes friends with Bianca Scott. Natalie and Brax notice that Casey is acting strange and they agree to put their relationship on hold to help him. Brax goes on a camping trip with Casey, who later goes missing. Brax and Natalie learn that he has been taken to the desert by Danny's other son and their half-brother Kyle Braxton and they try and track him down. Natalie and Brax find Casey and he tells them about a mysterious girl named Tamara Kingsley who helped him. Natalie initially thinks Casey was hallucinating. Back home, Natalie learns that she must make a statement at Casey's court case. Natalie's testimony is considered questionable and Casey is told that he must check into a detention centre each weekend. Natalie asks Zac MacGuire to watch over Casey in prison and Brax thanks her. Brax later breaks up with Natalie. Natalie and Zac become close and start dating. He becomes annoyed with her constant dealings with the Braxtons. She and Brax continue to argue and they eventually confess their love for one another, but she decides to stay with Zac. But Zac tells Natalie to choose between himself or the Braxtons and she distances herself from them. After Brax is shot by Adam Sharpe, Natalie becomes concerned for his welfare. Zac accuses Natalie of still being in love with Brax and she admits that he is right and that she has not got over Brax. Zac and Natalie split up and Zac realizes that the reason Natalie clung to the Braxtons was due to her trying to fill a void in her life caused by her mother leaving her as a child. Zac resolves to help Natalie overcome her issues and when he discovers that Natalie's mother is still alive, Natalie then leaves the Bay to go and find her.